A Lovely Stroll Around a New World
by KrystallineDerp
Summary: Outer Science had gone wrong and Mary found herself in a completely different world. Alone and without her friends. She wants to go back, but she still has something to learn in that different world...


**Edited: 7/23/2014 (Notes: I changed Laxus' part a bit here)**

* * *

Mary Kozokura sighed as she walked across Magnolia.

Magnolia, you say? Yup. Magnolia. You read it right.

You want an explanation? Well... Basically, Outer Science went wrong. Instead of rewinding time, Mary found herself in an entirely different world. Along with her memories of all the loops she had gone through. Not to mention all of her grandmother's nine snakes... and Seto's MP3 Player. (Wonder where that came from)

She knew she could use the power of all nine snakes to get her back to her world, but... she felt as if she should leave later. Like she still had something to learn here in this strange world of magic. So she decided to stay in this world a while longer.

"_Wait for me, everyone. I'll be back soon. Kido, Kano, Momo, Hibiya, Shintaro, Ene, Konoha... Seto... I'll definitely-"_

But that thought was broken by a voice calling to her. At least, Mary thought it was directed to her, "First! What are you doing here? I thought you were- Oh... Waaait..."

Mary whirled around. In front of her was a man with spiky pink hair, a pink scarf, and flying blue cat. Wait- What? A Flying cat?

The strange man spoke up, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else. Hehe, you _do_ look a lot like her though..."

"I'm sure that's it all pure coincidence, Natsu. Besides, it's not like the First would have a daughter, riiiight?" said the cat with a sly face.

Mary gasped, "It talks!"

"Hey! I'm not an 'it'!" said the cat, "I'm an exceed!" An exceed? Were they some strange species that inhabited this world? Was that what people called flying cats?

"Never mind, Happy. We should really be meeting Lucy, now," said the man called Natsu, "You know what'll happen if we're late this time."

"Oh, yeah! See you later, First master doppelganger!" said the cat apparently named Happy. He then smiled brightly and added, "Hey, I made a triple-rhyme!" And the duo walked off.

"Well... that was odd..."

She just stood there in silence for a moment. Then Mary then went on her own merry way.

* * *

_Meanwhile... At Fairy Tail... A few hours later... dot dot dot..._

"We're back, master!" yelled Natsu as he entered the guild. And for once, he didn't cause a ruckus. Partially because the Guild was lacking many people inside it, "Hey, where's everyone?"

"Most of them are out on jobs," explained Mira.

"Aww... and I wanted to tell everyone what we say today," said a disappointed Happy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. We saw this kid who looked a lot like the first master," said Natsu.

"Natsuuu! I wanted master to guess first!" protested Happy.

Makarov had been sitting with Laxus on one of the tables. He then remarked, "A kid? Did you happen to catch her name?"

"Nope, not really," Natsu said briefly.

Makarov 'hmmmm'ed and thought a while, when suddenly...

"What's all this about a doppelganger of mine?"

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. The found the first master Mavis standing, of rather floating on air, there close to them. She looked the same as they had seen her last at the Grand Magic Games.

"First! You're here!" exclaimed Happy.

"You left Tenrou Island again?" inquired Makarov.

"Uhuh! It's gets so lonely there! And Fairy Tail's gotten really lively, so I thought I'd visit you guys," explained Mavis, "But enough of that, I want to know more about my doppelganger!"

"We met her near the forest," said Happy.

"She has reaaally long white hair, and she was barefoot." said Natsu.

"Just like you, First. Except that your hair is golden. And she had pink bow ties in her hair, too! Thy looked like your wings, First."

"Let's go meet her!" said Mavis, exited at the thought of possible meeting someone who looked like her.

But Laxus seemed against the idea, "But we don't even know where or who she really is. She could be a spy or something," he warned.

Mavis then put on her disappointed face and started to cry, "B-but... I just want to meet her... sniff..."

"Laxus! You made the First cry!" said Happy.

* * *

Anyways, back to Mary.

She had been going around Magnolia for quite some time now. Gathering information about the new world with the Stealing Eyes she now had. '_Sorry, everyone, but I need to know what kind of world this is.' _She silently apologized to the people whose thoughts she read.

But it was getting late and Mary had nowhere to stay for the night. So she stood in the middle of a random road, not sure what to do. Fortunately help was arriving.

"Hey! First Master Doppelganger Person!"

Mary looked around and saw the same blue flying cat she saw earlier, along with the pink haired man called Natsu she meet a while ago.

Mary looked at the group for a while. Other than the pink haired guy and the cat, there was a short old man wearing a cool looking robe. After some time, she decided that they meant no harm to her (With the help of Stealing Eyes). She cautiously approached them.

"Umm... Yes?" said Mary to the cat. Mary suddenly remembered that he was called Happy.

"Hello, I'm Happy!" said the cat, "And that's Natsu, Master Makarov, and First Master Mavis." Pointing to the pink haired guy, the old man, and nothing respectively.

"Huh?" said Mary, growing really confused. Did the person called First Master Mavis have the power to turn invisible like Kido?

"Hi! What's your name?" asked the pink haired man named Natsu with a smile. He seemed to be a friendly person.

"M-Mary..." said Mary softly.

"Do you like fish?" asked Happy.

She was slightly confused with the sudden change of topic, but she answered, "Umm... Yes?"

"Are you a mage?" asked Natsu.

Mary's information told her that mages were quite common in this world. She didn't know if her Snakes and Eye Powers counted as magic, but she was sure that they would immediately pin her Eye Powers as magic. Of course, there wasn't any other explanation. So she said, "Umm... I think so?" Making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"Are you here to join Fairy Tail?"

Fairy Tail. A famous 'guild' in Magnolia. Mary didn't exactly understand what it was though.

"Happy, Natsu, you're confusing the girl," interjected the old man (Master Makarov, was it?). He turned to Mary, "Hello, I am Makarov, guild master of Fairy Tail. Are you travelling alone?"

Mary shyly nodded her head, sure that the old man meant no ill intentions.

Makarov smiled warmly. It reminded her of all those smiles she shared with her friends... Her friend who were gone... But she would see them again soon.

"It must be dangerous for a child like you to be alone. Come with me. You can stay in Fairy Tail if you like," invited Makarov.

* * *

**I know that Mary's name is spelled "Marry", but I seriously like Mary better than Marry, so that's what I'm using. I'm not going to add any of the other Mekakushi Dan members in this fanfic. This fanfic revolves around Mary and Mary alone. **


End file.
